


Chemical Reactions - Part 13

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [13]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.PART 13: Barry takes you home to Joe’s house for Thanksgiving and the two of you get a little naughty in his childhood bedroom.





	Chemical Reactions - Part 13

**Author's Note:**

> It’s literally been months since the last part and since I last posted anything. A lot has happened lately. I got promoted. I got married. I went on my honeymoon. And then my dad decided he wanted to sell the house we were renting from him so we had to find a new place to live and I moved a few weeks ago and now I’ve been working 45+ hours a week to try and make money to pay our higher rent and credit card debt that built up from the wedding. *catches my breath* Sooo thank you all so so much for being patient with me and I hope this was worth the wait!

You honestly couldn’t remember the last time you’d been so nervous for a holiday dinner. The holidays with Cait and Ronnie were easy. Cait’s mom never came around so it was really what you liked to call a “friends-giving.” But how long had it been since you’d had a family to impress? How long had it been since you had a boyfriend with family to impress? And you couldn’t even decide if already kinda knowing Iris was a positive or negative thing.

Barry comes by your apartment to pick you up in the mid-morning.

“Joe, Wally, and Eddie are pretty serious about their football,” Barry warns you.

“Uh-oh…is it a bad thing that I’m not?” Barry kisses your cheek, looking you up and down. You’re in a robe. Not exactly ready to party.

“You’re fine. I’m not into it as much as I’d like to be. We’ll probably spend more time in the kitchen with Iris. Why aren’t you ready?” Barry finally asks, following you into your bedroom where you’ve laid it at least four or five potential outfits on your bed.

“I don’t know what to wear!” You whimper and stomp your foot.

“Why not? You’re usually good at this…” He teases.

“Because I have to impress a lot of people! I want to make a good impression. I don’t want them to think bad of me since we’re dating secretly. I need to look like I’m…” You sigh, trying to put into words how you’re feeling, “worth it. Worth the risk. Good enough for you…” You pout as you crumple up one outfit, effectively eliminating it.

“Babe, you’re more than that! You’re out of my league!” Barry wraps his arms around your waist from behind. “Besides, what you should be doing is picking out something so that I can show you off,” he murmurs while kissing your neck.

“None of these outfits do that…” You grumble.

“Wear that one,” Barry points to a navy-blue sheath dress. It’s stops mid thigh and it has a thin gold chain for a belt. “And wear your hair down. You’ll look as perfect as you already are,” he boasts and you blush. You have to admit that he has picked a nice outfit.

“Maybe you should dress me all the time,” you suggest.

“I’d rather undress you.” Barry grins while he unties your robe and takes in the sight of your undergarments. “But that’s for another time. We’re running late.” Barry holds up the dress which you slip on and he zips up.

“Wait I need a few more minutes! I have to finish my makeup!” You run to the bathroom.

“Ughhh!” Barry moans and dramatically throws himself on the bed.

 

* * *

 

You drum your fingers on the neck of the wine bottle in your hand. Barry takes the wine from you in case your grip loosens and you drop it.

“Relax,” Barry reassures you for the thousandth time. “They’re going to love you.”

“It feels like parent-teacher conferences but I’m in their home court. They have the advantage.”

“Oh man, was there a report card I was supposed to deliver?” Barry jokes. You roll your eyes. Eventually the schoolboy jokes should get old, but since you’re comparing this meeting to a school function, you can’t really complain.

“Were we supposed to make a dish?” you suddenly panic as Barry knocks on the door. He laughs and wraps his arm around your waist.

“Nah, Iris and Joe are making everything. They wouldn’t risk me messing up one of the family recipes.”

The door opens and you’re greeted by a student of CCA.

“Miss Y/L/N!” Wally West, senior at CCA, greets you with his bright smile. “Oh umm…I mean Y/N…oh god I made it awkward already,” he blushes and laughs. The mood is lightened instantly. Barry hugs Wally and you give him a side hug. “Come on in! Meet the rest of the family.”

The house is beautiful upon entering and smells even better. There’s a hallway and a staircase straight ahead and to the left is the living room attached to a dining room. There’s an empty chair with a dip in the cushion, clearly left behind by Wally. Two other men are on the couch but all you see is the back of their heads are they’re transfixed on the TV.

The second a commercial comes on, the larger of the two stands up and comes to greet you while Barry hangs up your coat.

Detective Joe West is intimidating to look at but he’s more like a teddy bear wearing some reading glasses, a sweater, and smelling of spiced cinnamon. He smiles kindly and shakes your hand when you offer it but turns it into a gentle hug.

“I’m so glad I’m finally getting to meet you,” he grins. “Barr definitely forgot to mention how lovely you were.”

“That’s a lie!” Barry shouts over his shoulder by the coat closet.

“That’s right. He never shuts up about you,” Joe teases and you giggle. Barry’s blushing as he comes back to your side.

Everyone starts migrating into the living room. Wally shouts at the football game as the other occupant in the room stands. He’s handsome with perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiles and shakes your hand.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Eddie, Iris’ boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah!” you smiled. “I’ve heard about  _you_. I’m glad you exist,” you tease. Eddie is confused by that remark but then Iris walks in to offer the explanation.

“She thought I was Barry’s girlfriend when we first met. Y/N! It’s so good to see you again! Hopefully, we can talk more than last time,” she says as she embraces you. She smells amazing, smells like all the wonderful ingredients she’s been cooking with all day.

Now that all introductions and greetings were out of the way, everyone got comfortable once again. Iris invited you into the kitchen. Joe even popped in to make sure she was doing his mom’s recipes justice (which resulted in a few adjustments being made by himself); Iris and Barry learned to cook from Joe.

Iris appreciated the wine you brought and opened it right away.

You’re happily surprised and put at ease by how nice Iris is. She has nothing but love and support for Barry—who was her best friend even before Joe adopted him. She spills some secrets about him and makes you promise not to tell him you know.

“Hey hon!” Joe calls out to Iris. “How much longer?”

“Give me 5 more minutes!” she rolls her eyes and laughs. You offer to set the table and Barry comes in to lend a hand, transferring the food from the kitchen to the dining room.

Joe cuts the turkey and Wally leads grace when it’s time to eat. Everyone joins hands for grace but when it’s over, Barry doesn’t let go of your hand. He squeezes it gently and winks at you before settling in to eat.

Everything is delicious! You have a full serving of every item and maybe a second serving of one or two others. You enjoy it all immensely but were also very aware of your manners. It’s not like you don’t have any to begin with but you feel like eating even more carefully at the risk of looking like Wally who’s stuffing his face. Everyone seems at ease around you, right down to Barry & Wally arguing over the wishbone. Throughout dinner, Barry’s hand sneaks under the table to hold your hand again or rest on your thigh. Once or twice, he lingers too long or slides it a little higher and a little closer than it’s appropriate.

When everyone is working on their second helpings and the eating has slowed, the conversation picks up. Barry’s hand sneaks under the table again to hold your hand, offering support as you answer questions typically asked of new girlfriends.

“So how’d you meet?” Eddie asks, the only one unaware of the story. You and Barry share a sideways glance and blush.

“At school. I think she thought I was a student…” Barry offers up. Your jaw drops and you swat at his shoulder.

“That sounds terrible! Don’t say that,” you wince and hide your face behind your hands.

“Well I wouldn’t blame her. Barry does look young for his age,” Iris defends you, poking fun at Barry. “He’s always had a cute little baby face.” Barry groans.

“Thank you, Iris. And yes, I thought he was a student but that was because he didn’t tell me any different but I figured it out real fast.”

“That was at Field Day, huh?” Wally asks, “I remember that.”

“And your first date?” Iris leans in, excited for the details.

“It was at Barry’s place. He cooked,” you answer.

“Ohh, I hope it was good. Dad and I can only teach him so much,” she teases. It’s Barry’s turn to look offended.

“For your information…it was delicious. And it clearly worked since she’s still seeing me.”

“Has that been hard? Have there been any challenges at school because of this?” Joe asked the difficult and pertinent questions. You and Barry both exchanged glances. Barry looks embarrassed and sighs.

“Don’t worry Y/N, this family is not one to complain about workplace romances…clearly,” Joe’s gaze wanders over to Eddie and Iris who’ve just been caught whispering amongst themselves.

“Come on, Joe, we’ve got a handle on this. We won’t get caught and fired if that’s what you’re implying,” Barry mumbles, rubbing the back of his head and readjusting his position in his seat. This time you rest your hand on Barry’s shoulder to relax him.

“It’s okay, Barry. To answer your question, Joe, not really. The grades we teach don’t involve a lot of overlap.” Joe looks reassured and nods. You decide to lighten the mood. “The only thing I have to look out for is how many of the girls in my class have a crush on Barry too. He’s quite beloved amongst the __ year olds.”

Everyone starts laughing.

“Aww! The cute and mysterious substitute teacher has a fan club!” says Iris. Barry starts blushing and you giggle.

“What about your students Barry? How have they taken to you? Do you have a fan club there?” Eddie asks.

“I haven’t noticed,” Barry shrugs.

“Don’t play dumb, brother. You have to know that almost all the senior and junior girls have heart eyes for you,” Wally claims, eager to spread the gossip.

“They do?”

“I mean, I’d believe it,” you admit, although the topic is starting to make you uncomfortable and strangely jealous. What if all the girls with crushes on him are watching him closely and start to notice you with him?

“Yeah! The only girls that don’t have their own crushes on you, like to pair you off with other teachers. It’s like a dating pool and you and Y/N are actually quite a popular ship,” Wally reveals. Barry quirks an eyebrow, his interest piqued.

“Ship?” You don’t know what that is—probably since you don’t teach teenagers.

“No one has actually noticed their relationship though, right?” Iris asks, seeming to pull the words right out of your mind. She looks at you and Barry sympathetically. Wally folds up his napkin and starts gathering his dishes.

“Nah, I don’t think so. It’s just a game to them. It’s just been fun ever since Miss Snow and Mr. Raymond got together.” Everyone at the table seems to release a sigh of relief and when no one seems to be looking, Joe winks at you.

Everyone starts to gather the rest of the dishes and clean up after the feast. The conversations diverge and take up lighter subjects. You’re quiet while drying a few dishes, introspective about the information Wally has provided.

“You alright darlin?” Joe asks, his hand rests on your back. He offers to take the dish from you. You hand it off with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m good. Actually, can I use the restroom?”

“Sure thing, honey, I think Wally just went in there but you can use the one upstairs,” Joe offers.

“Yeah, I can show you where it is, Babe,” Barry pops up behind you with a tender smile. You accept and take his hand as he leads you to the staircase.

“Give her a proper tour while you’re at it!” Joe calls out. “It’s not complete until she sees your childhood bedroom and old action figures.”

“Joe!” Barry grumbles and pretends to be embarrassed while you giggle.

 

* * *

 

Just as you had at Barry’s apartment, you look at all of the pictures lining the upstairs hall. There are so many more childhood pictures of him and much more with Iris and Joe in the picture. Wally doesn’t show up in pictures until a few years later. Barry explains it’s because Wally had grown up with his mom (Joe’s ex-wife) until she passed away from a sickness.

The décor of the house—including the upstairs bathroom—is one inspired by a single man. Plain and simple with darker toned colors. And then there’s Barry’s room.

“Best for last?” you tease him.

“Of course.” Barry opens the door to a large bedroom that appears still lived in with a small pile of laundry, posters on the walls and science fair trophies on the shelf. The bed is even unmade as if Barry had been sleeping there just last night. “I’m sorry it’s a mess. It’s been awhile since anyone else was in my old room.”

“Oh? And were any of those other people women?” you smirk, sitting on the rumpled sheets on Barry’s bed. Barry quirks an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest.

“And what if I said yes?”

“Oh, then I should get going.” You move to stand but are instead pinned to the mattress as Barry lunges at you. You giggle and try to fight off his grip on your wrists but that just frees up his hands to tickle you.

“No, Barry! Stop!” you squeal. “You’re going to ruin my dress and my hair.” Barry’s face is in the curve of your neck, kissing your throat.

“Oh baby, it’s already ruined,” he growls. You roll your eyes and then tangle your own fingers into Barry’s hair, messing up his hair.

“Barr, now it’s going look like we  _got it on_  in your childhood bedroom. Everyone is going think the worst of me,” you whimper. Barry lifts his head and rolls his eyes.

“No they won’t. They’ll probably blame me. But…if that’s what they’re going to assume…might as well do something worth talking about…” Barry’s hand trails down your side until it reaches the hem of your dress. He starts pulling it up.

“Barry…” you whisper a half-assed attempt to stop him. You want this. Barry’s been touching your thigh all night and being a couple in front of people has done nothing but instill a confidence in yourself and your relationship with him.

The moment his fingers hook onto your panties, you claim his mouth with yours. You hook one hand at the back of his neck and the other clutches at his shirt. Barry groans at your primal response. Roughly and uncoordinated, he hikes up your dress and tries to pull down your underwear. At the same time, he’s reaching for the nightstand. All the while he’s determined to keep his lips locked with yours. The kisses become quick and frenzied and sprinkled with giggles.

This is why you love making love with Barry. Sex isn’t always perfect and sexy and if you can’t laugh while you’re trying to do it then are you actually happy? And did you just think about Barry and love in the same sentence? Are you there yet?

But that’s a whole other thing to ponder later…when you’re no busy trying unbuckle Barry’s belt and find his zipper and stay quiet while getting tangled in an already disheveled bed.

“Oh shit,” Barry gasps as he falls off of you and the bed. When he comes up for air, he brandishes a foil packet. “Okay, let’s do this.” He chuckles as he pushes down his boxers but leaves the rest of his clothes on. You laugh. He smirks at you while he puts the condom on his dick, already standing attention and ready for duty.

“Barry, are you sure we should be doing this? Everyone is downstairs. What if they hear us?”

“Then be quiet,” Barry grins as he crawls back onto the bed. He hooks his hands behind your knees and pulls you further down the bed, both legs on either side of him. “Can’t stop thinking about your body. Especially after the pool. I need you now.” He descends upon you, kissing you while he sneaks a hand between your legs. He groans when he feels how wet you are. Slick and ready for him. “Mmm…love how ready you are. You want me too, huh?”

“Yes, Barry,” you whisper against his lips, “please,” you gasp as his fingers graze the sensitive nub at your apex. Barry kisses you a few more times before trailing down your jaw and throat. He’s careful not to leave a mark but continues to kiss you on the neck as he slides into your heat. “Mmph, fuck,” Barry groans as he starts to move. With each thrust he murmurs into your ear. “I missed this. Need this. Need you every day. You’re like a drug to me, Y/N. Need to be with you.”

“You are,” you whisper back, answering him and meeting his thrusts by arching your back and clinging to him. Barry starts picking up his pace, reaching desperately for his release and yours.

“No, umph! Always. Like a real couple. Mmm, in front of people.” Barry raises up to his knees and holds your hips so that he can get the best angle. You’re clinging to the sheets, just on the edge.

“We are, Barr…oh shit, I’m coming,” you gasp, arching your back once more and toes curling in your shoes which never came off. Barry tumbles after you, curling forward and pressing his forehead to yours as he spills into the condom, leaving no real mess behind. Panting and sharing light, delicate kisses, you frame Barry’s face with your hands. “ _This_  is real,” you kiss him as Barry’s eyes drift shut for only a moment.

When boisterous laughter coming from downstairs can be heard through the bedroom door, that’s when you and Barry come back down to reality.

Barry disposes of the condom and cleans you and himself up with some tissues. Then you’re both getting dressed and put together as best you can. You do your best to fix up your hair but it’s useless and Barry is still flushed enough that you’re both going to be dead giveaways. You both accept your fate and walk out of the room, hand in hand.

“There you guys are!” Joe exclaims as you enter the room. “We were about to send a search party. We thought maybe Y/N had fallen into the toilet,” he jokes.

“Nope. Just got caught up with the tour and looking at all the pictures,” you smile.

“Oh? Did you see Barry’s MVP football trophy?” Joe asks. You’re about to lie and answer yes, because why not. Then Barry calls him on it.

“It’s a trick question. Joe wouldn’t let me play football in high school.”

“He would’ve been killed!” Joe defends himself and laughs again, clapping Barry on the shoulder. He points a finger in Barry’s face. “You caught yourself a girl out of your league, boy, hold onto her.” Joe winks at you and you blush at the compliment.

“Yes, sir,” Barry beams at his father and squeezes your hand. And from there the night goes on, talking, sharing stories, watching one last football game.

You settle into the couch, observing it all. Barry’s love for his adopted family—his true family—is endearingly sweet and it only makes you smile more. You wish you had this. Barry notices this lament on your face when everyone is up getting more drinks.

“Hey, babe, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m great. Tonight has been amazing. I just, I just wish I had this too. That I could take you home to my family.” Barry already knows your history. You were an only child, raised by your grandparents who had passed years ago.

“Well, how about I share my family with you?” Barry murmurs into your hair, kissing your temple. You nod and snuggle deeper into his side. You’re both sitting on the couch as close as can be. “I think they like you,” he teases.

“Good because I like them. Thank you for inviting me, Barry.” You tilt your head back to kiss him.

“Anything for you, baby. Anything for the woman I…um…am dating. Anything for you,” he repeats. He’d stumbled over a word there. You have a sneaking suspicion you know what it was.


End file.
